Innocence
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: NOT A SONG FIC! Dedicated to slytherinprincess921. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. I OWN NOTHING. Does Have A Bit Of Tragedy.  Sometimes, you just have to cry...it has the TINIEST bit of romance...Maybe raise rating.


**OK...This story is for ****slytherinprincess921****...because she REALLY wants me to write this...:D**

**So...without furthermore ado... (This had Gijinkas...SUCK IT UP IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH IT!)**

**I KNOW that I didn't get flashbacks WORD-FOR-WORD. SUCK IT UP! **

**Innocence**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

A lovely sunset bathed the small town with a golden light; the Krabby's bubbles shone and drifted across the ocean and sparkled like perfection.

Alone, on the edge of the pointed 'nose' of Sharpedo Bluff, a lone, pink-haired Gijinka sat, his legs dangling aver the edge. He stared out, lost in thought.

The Guildmaster was rarely ever like this; he was usually childish, absentminded and well...not the smartest knife in the draw. But, this was a facade; not even Chatot knew this. In fact, Guildmaster Wigglytuff was more observant than one may realise, but he decided to hide under a childish exterior to surprise others if they tried to take advantage of his idiocy.

Also, he was always ensured of a daily Perfect Apple.

But, tonight, he felt unusually emotional.

_(Flashback)_

"_No, Igglybuff! He's a bad Pokémon!"_

_The small child looked on with tears in his eyes. Nidoking led the older Gijinka away._

"_No! Master!"_

_Igglybuff bowed his head as no-one headed him. The surrounding area started to shake._

"_..."_

_Igglybuff's parents and friends started._

"_..." the child's voice started low, then escalated rapidly. _

"_..." The shaking ground grew more violent and the mother of Igglybuff cried out. Her son ignored her._

"_Igglybuff!"_

_The tear-stained face looked up into the calm eyes of his master, Armaldo._

"_Y-yes?"_

"_I must go."_

"_Wha-"_

"_I _am _a bad Pokémon...and I must go with them."_

"_Hurry up!" Nidoking snapped, snorting impatiently. Armaldo glanced at him and sighed._

"_Yeah, just give me a moment!"_

_Looking back, Armaldo stuffed a hand into his pocket and took out a shiny green round object. With a backwards toss, Armaldo threw it to Igglybuff, who caught it._

"_What?"_

"_Yes. The first thing we ever discovered together." He turned to Nidoking. _

"_OK. I'm ready."_

_The purple-haired officer took hold of Armaldo and guided him to the entrance of Fortune Ravine. _

_Igglybuff looked down and examined the small object in his hand._

_A Defend Globe._

_(Flashback End)_

"And...I still have it..."

Wigglytuff held the Defend Globe in his hand, carefully running a finger over its smooth surface. The circular object gleamed in the fading sunlight.

"But...you died...and I was upset..."

Staring up into the somewhat cloudy sky, the Gijinka swore he saw the face of the Pokémon Armaldo in a cloud, before it was swept away. The Guildmaster sighed.

In truth, the past few years of his life had robbed him of the childlike innocence he once treasured; the death of his master Armaldo was one of the turning points in his life- he began to surface to reality.

Tears filled the Gijinka's eyes as the memories flickered back and forth through his mind.

A few salty drops fell out of his eyes as the weight of the past day or two became more apparent.

_(Flashback; 2 days ago)_

_The smouldering remains of the village tore at Wigglytuff's imagination. Smoking debrise littered the once-grassy plain and half-burned bodies lay strewn across the ground._

_His gaze was torn to the one thing he had prayed has survived._

"_Mum! Dad!"_

_Followed closely by the now-evolved Agrethul, the pink-haired male raced to a burned-to-ashes house with two figures lying underneath piles of smoking wood._

_With inhuman strength, Wigglytuff heaved the wood off of the bodies and shook them with childlike hopelessness. _

_The female was dead._

_But the male stirred and opened his pale blue eyes. _

"_Wigglytuff..."_

"_Yes...?" He chocked, holding the male Gijinka's hand tightly._

"_...You came..."_

_Wigglytuff's father breathed his last._

_With a strangled sob, Guildmaster Wigglytuff abandoned whatever dignity he had and threw himself over the corpse, crying like a lost and orphaned child. Agrethul merely watched, but beneath his indifferent attitude, his heart wept for the distraught leader he had come to admire._

_(flashback end)_

Now he was weeping unashamedly, his mind absolutely blank. He felt as if someone has used a Gone Pebble on him. All his family were gone, and no-one cared.

A soft, whispered bell sound from behind alerted Wigglytuff, and he turned to see Chimecho, stunning as usual, approaching, a soft glow almost shining around her.

"Are you OK, Guildmaster?"

With an ungracious-sounding sniff, Wigglytuff managed a smile and replied with a falsely cheery and obviously absentminded-sounding,

"Yes friend~! I'm fine..."

With a profoundly sceptical look to her face, the female Gijinka sat next to him and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"No, you're not."

This was daring; _nobody _questioned the word of Guildmaster Wigglytuff.

The Gijinka almost seemed to retaliate, but he decided against it.

"..."

"Well, if you want to say something, remember that the Guild (except maybe Agrethul, because he's never there) is always ready to listen...especially me." The last words were murmured.

But, it was enough for the despairing Wigglytuff.

With a wail, he embraced the Wind Chime Pokémon Gijinka, holding her close and crying into her frail body. Startled, Chimecho cautiously wrapped her arms around the trembling Gijinka and held him to her, letting him cry for all that he had lost.

"It's Ok to cry, Guildmaster..." she crooned softly, stroking his soft pink hair.

"It really is..."

The two Gijinkas stayed in that position for who knows how long, but, the pair ignored time and stayed in each other's embrace, one crying and the other comforting.

Wigglytuff finally let go and smiled damply and genuinely.

"Fri- Chimecho?"

Chimecho blinked; he hardly ever called anyone by their real name.

"Yes?"

Guildmaster Wigglytuff leaned closer and kissed her lips lightly before responding in a happy, friendly, _meaning _whisper,

"Thank you for being there, Chimecho. Really. Thank you..."

She smiled and responded with a slightly fuzzy edge to her whisper,

"You're welcome."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**OK...let's see...**

**The evolved form of Riolu is Lucario; Agrethul had evolved into a Lucario Gijinka.**

**Igglybuff is Wigglytuff as a child.**

**This is rushed because I had like 5 mins 2 finish...**

**Igorina183**


End file.
